The invention relates to methods for the plasma-catalytic conversion of materials, in particular for the production of key chemicals from simple starting materials. The invention further relates to devices which are particularly suitable for carrying out the methods according to the invention.
It is well known that the use of plasmas for chemical reactions, particularly of gaseous reactants, is advantageous because under the action of a plasma—due to the activation of the reaction components caused thereby—an acceleration of chemical reactions can be achieved. Therefore, such plasma-enhanced reactions are often called “plasma-catalytic”. However, the use of plasmas in chemical synthesis processes, in particular for the production of key chemicals, has so far gained little importance, unlike plasma processes for purifying exhaust gases or for material processing.